falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fallout
Fallout es un Videojuego de rol|juego de rol por ordenador producido por Tim Cain y publicado por Interplay en 1997. Aunque el juego se desarrolla en el siglo XXII, la historia y la estética están fuertemente influenciados por la paranoia post-nuclear de los años 1950s. El juego es considerado por algunos una secuela no oficial de Wasteland, aunque no lleva ese nombre porque Electronic Arts poseía los derechos sobre el mismo, y, aunque con algunas referencias comunes, ambos juegos se desarrollan en universos diferentes. Historia Fallout tiene lugar en un escenario en el que los Estados Unidos se han visto envueltos en una guerra nuclear mundial, lo que ha degenerado en un mundo post-apocalíptico al estilo de Mad Max. El protagonista de Fallout es un habitante de uno de los búnkeres antinucleares (conocidos como Vaults) construidos con la idea de preservar la vida humana hasta que el invierno nuclear haya pasado. El juego se desarrolla en el año 2161 en el sur de California. El Chip de Agua del búnker, que controla el bombeo y reciclado de agua, se ha estropeado, y se encomienda al protagonista la misión de buscar uno nuevo. Si el jugador consigue el nuevo chip antes de cumplirse 150 días de misión descubrirá que existe una nueva amenaza, y será enviado a dos nuevas misiones. Un mutante conocido como El Maestro (anteriormente conocido como Richard Grey) ha comenzado a usar un virus genéticamente modificado para crear una raza de Súper-Mutantes. El jugador debe vencer al Maestro y destruir la base de los Super-Mutantes. Una vez superada esta prueba, el jugador regresa automáticamente al búnker 13, pero allí se le dice que ha cambiado demasiado y que su presencia puede influir negativamente en los habitantes del búnker, y como única recompensa obtiene el exilio. Es importante aclarar que después de 500 días de juego, los mutantes encontrarán y arrasarán el búnker 13, provocando el final del juego. El límite se reduce a 400 días si la Caravana del Agua es enviada al búnker (aunque este gesto aumenta a 230 días el límite para encontrar el Chip de Agua). El parche v1.1 eliminó este límite, aunque mantiene la opción de mandar la caravana. El vídeo que se muestra cuando los mutantes arrasan el búnker 13 también se puede observar si se acepta ser convertido en mutante en la base militar (por supuesto, esta elección también provoca el final del juego). Posiblemente, la imagen más memorable del juego es el final "bueno" (Destruyendo al Maestro y a su ejército de Super Mutantes), con el jugador caminando hacia el desierto mientras suena "Maybe". Historia después del juego Después de que el jugador (Conocido como "Vault Dweller") sea expulsado del refugio 13, comenzó a vagar hasta que se encontró con un grupo de habitantes del refugio 13 que escaparon para seguirlo. Su poco conocimiento del mundo los habría hecho morir de no ser por el Vault Dweller que los guió y protegió hasta que fundaron el pueblo de Arroyo, cerca del refugio 13. Es entonces cuando el Vault Dweller se quita su traje del refugio para nunca más volverselo a poner. Varios años después (En Fallout 2), Arroyo está al borde de la extinción. El último descendiente directo del Vault Dweller es enviado a encontrar un G.E.C.K. (Garden of Eden Creation Kit o Kit de Creación del Jardín del Edén) para salvar a la aldea de la muerte. El G.E.C.K. es un dispositivo distribuido a ciertos refugios para reconstruir el mundo cuando la radiación desapareciera. Equipado solo con el traje original del Vault Dweller, un PipBoy 2000 y algo de dinero, comienza el juego. En el camino, el refugio 13 y Arroyo son atacados por el Énclave, el sucesor del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pero el jugador (Llamado ahora el Elegido) logra destruir su base, y al final los habitantes del refugio 13 y de Arroyo logran usar el G.E.C.K. para reconstruir las cercanías de Arroyo. Influencias Existen en el juego muchas referencias a clásicos de la ciencia ficción post-apocalíptica. Una de las primeras armaduras que aparecen es igual a la que luce Mel Gibson en la saga de Mad Max. Un jugador que lleve esta armadura puede encontrar en Junktown a un perro llamado Dogmeat (y éste es el nombre del perro de Mad Max en la película). En Fallout 2, si el jugador golpea al perro, un personaje no jugador con el sospechoso nombre de Mel aparecerá para defender al perro. Muchas de las referencias aparecen en encuentros aleatorios, como una huella de Godzilla. Otras son simples citas, como un loco en The Hub que anda en círculos murmurando frases, una de las cuales es: Juguemos Guerra Termo-Nuclear Global, en clara referencia a la película de 1983 Juegos de Guerra. También hay referencias a otras películas como Robin Hood. Fallout toma como fuentes los magazines y los cómics de ciencia ficción y superhéroes de los años 1950. Por ejemplo, las computadoras usan tubos de vacío en vez de transistores, y existen armas de energía que recuerdan a las usadas por Flash Gordon. Los habitantes de los búnkeres visten un ajustado traje azul con una línea horizontal amarilla en el pecho, muy al estilo de lo que en la época se consideraba una vestimenta futurista. El interfaz está diseñado para hacer recordar a los anuncios y juegos de la época. Por ejemplo, los dibujos que acompañan a la hoja de caracteres son similares al de la caja del Monopoly. La ausencia de este estilo retro-futurista fue una de las causas por las que los spin-offs del juego fueron criticados. La saga de Fallout es famosa por sus guiños. Mientras que el primero se basa principalmente en referencias a la cultura pop de los años 50 y 1960s (Doctor Who, Godzilla, etc), en Fallout 2 hay muchas referencias a Star Trek, Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico, o Monty Phyton. Muchos fans de Fallout se quejan de que demasiadas referencias rompen la ambientación del juego. En Fallout, el jugador se encuentra con un personaje llamado Tycho, que dice ser Desert Ranger, y en las condiciones adecuadas, habla de su abuelo, quien le habló de Fat Freddy, un personaje de Las Vegas en Wasteland. Aunque la ventana de tiempo en que se desarrolla Wasteland es completamente diferente a la de Fallout, y los desarrolladores de Fallout niegan que ambos juegos tengan lugar en el mismo universo, esta es una de las referencias por las que Fallout es considerado por algunos como el sucesor espiritual de Wasteland. Curiosidades * Mientras que la mayoría de pueblos en Fallout no existen en el mundo real (Junktown, Shady Sands, The Hub, etc) Los Ángeles sí se encuentra en el lugar correcto. Aunque la ciudad de Necropolis es supuestamente Bakersfield, muchos fans del juego opinan que por su posición en el mapa es más probable que se trate de Barstow. * La canción que suena durante la introducción se titula Maybe, y es interpretada por The Ink Spots. Inicialmente el tema que iba a sonar era I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire, también de The Ink Spots, pero aparentemente Black Isle Studios no fue capaz de conseguir la licencia. En cambio Bethesda Studios, encargado de Fallout 3, si pudo conseguirla, y I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire es el tema de introduccion de Fallout 3. La canción no solo suena en el tráiler (Donde comienza a sonar desde una radio en un vagón de tren destruido, mientras la cámara se aleja para mostrar las ruinas de Washington D.C.), sino que, junto con "Maybe" suenan como canciones en Galaxy News Radio, una estación de radio que puede ser escuchada en gran parte Washington y, luego de una misión del mismo nombre, en todo el mapa. * Tres miembros clave del equipo de desarrollo de Interplay (Tim Cain, Leonard Boyarski y Jason Anderson) dejaron la compañía en 1998 y crearon Troika Games, que cerró en Febrero de 2005 por problemas económicos. * Presionando Mayúsculas al hacer clic en el botón de Créditos se accede a una serie de comentarios humorísticos de los miembros de Interplay que desarrollaron Fallout. * Mentats es en el juego una droga que aumenta la inteligencia. El nombre es posterior a la publicación de Dune, donde los Mentats son humanos con facultades mentales superiores. * Brahmin, las vacas de dos cabezas del juego, comparten nombre con una casta sacerdotal Hinduismo|hindú. (Nótese que en el Hinduismo las vacas son sagradas). Estas vacas reaparecieron en Fallout 3, y para evitar problemas, Microsoft India decidió no comercializar Fallout 3 en ese país, ni en su versión PC ni en su versión Xbox 360. No obstante, la referencia es a las vacas "brahman", originarias de la India y que se han llevado a muchos lugares (Argentina, Brasil, Uruguay, EEUU, etc.) para cruzarlas con otras especies, haciéndolas más resistentes a las enfermendades y a los climas adversos. * Una versión inicial del juego incluía en el CD una carpeta con salvapantallas y un prototipo del juego de 1994. * Dogmeat, el perro que aparece en Fallout y Fallout 2, reaparece en Fallout 3, donde el jugador puede convertirlo en un NPC que lo ayude. Dogmeat puede ser enviado a buscar medicamentos, comida, munición o armas a lugares cercanos, y si lo perdemos de vista lo encontraremos merodeando cerca de la entrada al Vault 101. Dogmeat es, por cierto, uno de los pocos perros en todo el juego (A parte de los perros de los "Carroñeros") que no ha sufrido las consecuencias de la radiación, pues hay otros perros mutados que atacarán al jugador, incluso cuando este viene acompañado de Dogmeat. * Dogmeat puede seguir vivo tras destruir la base Mariposa, donde están las celdas FEV para crear Super Mutantes. Según las Memorias del Vault Dweller, un documento que viene junto a Fallout 2 escrito por el Vault Dweller del juego, Dogmeat murió por una puerta de seguridad en la base Mariposa. * Se cree que en la trama de la serie, el Vault Dweller (El jugador) se llama Albert. Esto se debe a varias coincidencias en las Memorias del Vault Dweller, y que en todos los screenshots de Fallout 3, el personaje se llama Albert. * Al final del juego (Si destruimos al Maestro y a la base Mariposa), el Vault Dweller será exilidado al desierto llevando puesto un traje del Vault 13, pero mejorado con varios trozos de metal. Esta armadura no aparece en el juego. Sin embargo, en Fallout 3 existe un "Traje Armado del Vault 101" que el jugador puede encontrar en Megaton, en la tienda "Craterside Supply", y en todos los screenshots oficiales, el jugador está llevando o bien el traje del Vault 101, o el traje armado. * Arcanum: Of Setamworks and Magic Obscura, un juego de Troika Games, contiene una referencia a las vacas de dos cabezas, de las que se dice que vienen de un lejano desierto. * Entre los muchos encuentros aleatorios se encuentra un OVNI estrellado con cuerpos de alienígenas muertos. Se puede encontrar un arma de rayos y una foto de Elvis Presley cerca de la nave, y la frase Siempre supiste que existieron aparece en la pantalla. Según varios jugadores, el OVNI posee una inscripción que dice "Propiedad del Área 51. Devuélvalo si lo encuentra". Una referencia al supuesto ocultamiento de tecnología alienígena en el Área 51 * War. War never changes (Traducido como Guerra. La guerra nunca cambia), la famosa frase que da comienzo a las introducciones de Fallout, Fallout 2 y Fallout Tactics es pronunciada por Ron Perlman. La frase reaparece en Fallout 3, seguido de una conversación solitaria del narrador, mientras se pasan imágenes de Washington D.C. en ruinas, donde se ambienta el juego; al final, vuelve a sonar la frase. * Nuka Cola es un refresco azul en una botella con forma de Coca-cola. es una referencia cruzada entre Coca-Cola y Nuke, forma coloquial en inglés para referirse a armas nucleares. * Durante el desarrollo del juego, en Junktown, si el jugador ayudaba al sheriff local Killian a matar al criminal Gizmo, Killian se volvía corrupto. Sin embargo, si el jugador ayudaba a Gizmo a matar al sheriff Killian, Gizmo podía ayudar al pueblo a prosperar. La distribuidora obligó a cambiar esto para hacerlo más políticamente correcto.